sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Be A Healer: Vol 2 - Chương 4
Chương 4: The only option. Part 1: "Ta bảo đừng chạy nữa cơ mà!" Junichiro chạy bằng tất cả sức lực Cậu giờ đây chẳng quan tâm đây có phải là cái bẫy hay không, chỉ tập trung vào bóng lưng nữ quỷ mà đuổi theo, hang động ngày càng hẹp, ánh sáng xung quanh ngày càng tối dần, rốt cuộc con đường này dẫn đi đâu vậy ? Junichiro bây giờ bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận, nếu ngày trước tăng một ít điểm tiềm năng vào tốc độ di chuyển thì giờ đã không thảm hại như thế này, cả hai người đang rượt bắt nhau với tốc độ như rùa bò, phân lớp pháp sư vốn không chú trọng tốc độ, bởi trong chiến đấu họ có chạy hay không thì cũng chả khác gì nhau. Nữ quỷ cũng vô cùng khó chịu, chỉ vì tốc độ hồi phục của cô không nhanh bằng thằng nhóc kia , nên bây giờ phải chịu cảnh rượt đuổi như thế này. Công việc đang suôn sẻ, tự dưng từ đâu chui ra một đứa cản đường. Chốc nữa khi đã lấy được vũ khí thì phải giết nó ngay lập tức . Cuộc rượt đuổi đã được hơn 5 phút, Junichiro nghiến răng, lôi ra từ trong túi một bình mana cỡ lớn, ngửa cổ uống một hơi cạn sạch. Cột mana của cậu lập tức hồi phục 1/3. Junichiro vung quyền trượng lên, một phần ba mana đó chuyển thành mưa tên và mây độc ập xuống, từ giữa bầu trời lao đến truy sát nữ quỷ. Mặc dù cấp độ của Junichicho vẫn chưa đạt 80, nhưng sức tấn công của cậu phải ngang với đẳng cấp 90 hoặc hơn thế, sát thương từ các kĩ năng mà cậu gây ra đều vô cùng khủng khiếp. Nữ quỷ đang chạy cũng bị đánh cho quay trở lại nguyên hình, cột máu cũng bị rút xuống gần chạm đáy. Nữ quỷ hừ lạnh một tiếng, chỉ khẽ vung cây quạt ra phía sau, một kĩ năng bay ra đập trúng vào trần hang động. Đòn đánh trúng đích khiến cho trần hang động nổ tung, gạch vụn cùng cát bụi rơi xuống khiến Junichiro cũng phải cuống cuồng dừng lại, chỉ vài giây sau, đất đá sụp xuống đã hoàn toàn bịt kín lối đi, trước mặt cậu giờ chỉ là một màu đen đặc. Bóng dáng của cô gái tóc bạc cũng hoàn toàn biến mất. "Chết tiệt, để cô ta chạy thoát rồi!". Junichiro nghiến răng nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt, pháp thuật của mình nếu hồi phục lại thì cũng có thể xuyên qua lớp đất đá này, nhưng tiếc là đến lúc đấy kẻ kia cũng cao chạy xa bay rồi. "Chết tiệt, rõ ràng chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi mà..."- Junichiro bực tức đá vào một tảng đá bên cạnh, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng thể làm được gì hơn. Điều an ủi duy nhất bây giờ là Junichiro đã hiểu rõ tường tận nguyên nhân của mọi chuyện, vậy nhiệm vụ lần này cũng đơn giản rồi, chỉ là tìm nữ quỷ kia rồi tiêu diệt, sau đó mọi người sẽ được giải thoát, con đường đến thị trấn lv 40 cũng sẽ được mở ra. Vấn đề là tìm bằng cách nào ? Junichiro ngó nghiêng xung quanh, ngoài lối đi bị bịt kín phía trước thì bên cạnh còn thêm hai lối đi nữa, chúng dẫn đến đâu thì cậu tuyệt đối không biết. Junichiro chợt nhớ ra: Cậu không có bản đồ, cũng không có ai bên cạnh để hỏi thăm, và do mãi truy đuổi nữ quỷ kia mà ngay cả đường về cậu cũng không thể nhớ. Lạc đường rồi.... Part 2: Junichiro tung một đồng xu lên, đồng xu rơi trở lại vào lòng bàn tay cậu, là mặt sấp, vậy thì đi về phía bên trái. Junichiro rất ưng ý với cách làm này của mình, mặc dù mù đường bẩm sinh nhưng cậu cũng biết rằng mê cung nào cũng phải tuân theo quy luật đi từ thấp đến cao, cho nên chọn đường nào cũng không phải là vấn đề, chỉ cần chinh phục hết một tầng rồi lên tầng tiếp theo là đủ. Cậu bẻ một viên đá phát sáng trên vách tường ra, gắn vào đầu quyền trượng thay cho ngọn đuốc, rồi ung dung tiến vào cửa bên trái. 5 phút sau... Junichiro chạy bán sống bán chết từ phía trong ra, sau lưng cậu là những cột lửa đang đuổi theo sát nút. Đồng xu chết tiệt! Đường bên trái không những là ngõ cụt, mà còn là một cái ổ rồng lửa nữa ! Con boss rồng trong đấy thật sự không kém con mà cậu đã đụng phải trong mê cung lv 90 là bao nhiêu. Hơn nữa ở trong đấy chúng còn được buff hiệu ứng hồi máu liên tục và dùng kĩ năng không giãn cách nữa. "Đồ quỷ tướng chết dẫm! Dám chơi ta...."- Junichiro vừa càu nhàu vừa lau đi đống muội than trên người, giờ cậu chẳng tiếc tiền nữa, lôi một bình mana special ra, uống để cho cột mana hồi đủ 100% , rồi bắt đầu dùng sức phá bức tường đá trước mặt. Junichiro thu cây búa lại, rồi tiến về phía trước với khuôn mặt hằm hằm. "Đợi đấy, đợi đến lúc ta tìm được ngươi đi, để xem ta hành hạ ngươi như thế nào !". Nhưng tình hình không suôn sẻ như cậu sự đoán.... Chỉ trong một buổi sáng, Junichiro đã đi vào ngõ cụt 5 lần, vào nhầm phòng boss 3 lần, rơi xuống vực sâu 7 lần, và hiện giờ cậu đã bị gửi trả lại vị trí ban đầu nữa. Junichiro có xúc động muốn muốn dùng búa đập một đường đi thẳng lên tầng hai ngay. Mệt mỏi và chán nản, Junichiro phịch xuống đất. Bây giò cũng không gấp, nên cậu quyết định nghỉ ngơi một chút để dùng bữa trưa. Nếu chết vì hết thể lực ở đây thì cũng buồn cười lắm. Junichiro lấy hộp cơm mà Stella làm cho mình ra.... Nhắc đến Stella, không biết cô bé hiện giờ ở nhà thế nào, mình đi mà không nói một câu nào cả. Nhưng chắc cô cũng sẽ tự lo được thôi, về cứ mua tạm thứ gì làm quà để bịt miệng cô bé là được. Junichiro rỗi rãi cũng mở bảng chọn kĩ năng để kiểm tra lại một chút. Cấp độ của cậu mới có 75 nên vẫn chưa thể mở ra kĩ năng mới cho Poison air. Kĩ năng cấp 70 của nó là tạo ra khiên kháng sát thương vật lý. Tuy không bằng Holy barrie nhưng tính cơ động cũng rất cao. Cho nên cũng rất hữu dụng. Kĩ năng cấp 50 mở ra exploison, kĩ năng cấp 60 mở ra shot arrow, càng lên cao thì kĩ năng mở ra được lại càng mạnh , như hiện giờ mưa tên của cậu là kĩ năng gây sát thương lớn nhất, và thuộc loại trận nên khá mất thời gian chuẩn bị. Nhưng có thể yên tâm rằng một khi kĩ năng khởi động thì bất kì thứ gì trong tầm ảnh hưởng cũng không thể sống sót. Cái mà Junichiro đang hướng đến là kĩ năng lv 80 air- all destroyer, một kĩ năng hủy diệt trên diện rộng. Nó giống như là cho nổ cả một vùng đất hơn, với phạm vi nổ lên tới hai ki lô mét vuông, thật sự là một kĩ năng tất sát. Junichiro cũng không nghĩ ngợi linh tinh nữa, cậu cất hộp cơm đi rồi đứng dậy, trong ngày hôm nay ít nhất cũng phải leo được đến tầng hai đã, nếu không thì mình sẽ chẳng khác gì đám phiêu lưu giả bị nhốt ở đây đâu. Tiếng bước chân ở đằng xa chợt truyền tới. "Là ai ?" - Junichiro lùi lại, cậu cất tiếng hỏi nhưng vẫn cảnh giác giơ quyền trượng lên, nếu là quái vật hay nữ quỷ ban nãy thì cậu sẽ xử lý luôn không thương tiếc. Đồng thời, trong lúc ấy sát của cậu cũng được mở ra, tiếng bước chân ngày càng vang to hơn cho đến khi có một bóng người xuất hiện, ngay lúc nhìn thấy người đó, Junichiro thở dài, hóa ra là cô bé Michiru đây mà, vậy mà làm mình cứ tưởng... Bước ra từ một vách hang động là một cô gái với mái tóc vàng tóc vàng được buộc cao lên, cô vẻ như cô không bị thương, duy chỉ có toàn thân đang run rẩy, ánh mắt của Michiru giật thót khi bắt gặp chàng trai phía trước. Junichiro thu quyền trượng lại: "Michiru đấy à ? May quá! Đến đây giúp tôi đi, giờ tôi còn chẳng biết phải đi đường nào nữa." Michiru không đáp lại, chỉ chạy đến rồi ôm chầm lấy cậu, dụi đầu vào ngực cậu rồi bắt đầu khóc nức nở, hành động này khiến Junichiro hoàn toàn cứng người. "Hey, Michiru! Làm gì vậy! Buông tôi ra đi chứ ?". Michiru giờ đâu còn là cô bé hoạt bát thường ngày nữa, cô ra sức lắc đầu: "Những người đi cùng mình....chỉ vì bảo vệ cho mình mà họ đã...giờ chỉ còn một mình Michiru sống sót, mình không biết dựa vào ai nữa, nếu giờ cậu cũng biến mất thì..." Junichiro thở dài: "Này này, có cần làm quá lên thế không ? Đây chỉ là trò chơi thôi mà, những người bạn của cô chưa chết đâu, họ rồi sẽ được hồi sinh thôi..." Michiru vẫn lắc đầu: "Không được, mình không muốn ở đây nữa, không ai nói cho mình nơi này đáng sợ như vậy cả. Mình muốn về nhà !" Cô gái tóc vàng nằm trong lòng cậu bắt đầu khóc, Junichiro cũng để mặc cho cô như vậy một hồi lâu. Quả thật cũng khá tội lỗi khi để một cô gái như thế này phải tham gia chinh phục một dungeon. Nhìn cái cách mà cô run rẩy, có lẽ vừa nãy cô ấy đã gặp phải thứ gì đó quá khủng khiếp. Sống sót đến giờ thì cũng phải gọi là may mắn lắm rồi. Junichiro lấy túi đồ của mình ra , lôi ra một chiếc bánh mì, hua hua trước mặt cô bé: "Michiru! Dùng bữa trưa với tôi không ?". Michiru cũng chợt nhớ ra từ sáng đến giờ cô cũng chưa ăn gì cả. Cột thể lực cũng gần chạm đáy, nếu không có Junichiro nhắc nhở thì cô cũng sẽ không để ý. Cô tách ra khỏi Junichiro, ngơ ngác nhận lấy chiếc bánh mì. Junichiro mỉm cười, rồi ngồi xuống mỏm đá bên cạnh bắt đầu xử lý nốt hộp cơm. Michiru cũng làm theo, ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Hai người lẳng lặng ăn mà không nói câu gì. "Junichiro này, chẳng nhẽ...cậu không sợ chút nào sao ?".- Michiru chợt nghiêng đầu. "Có chứ, nếu mà lúc nãy không tìm ra cô, thì tôi sẽ bị kẹt lại ở đây cả tuần cho coi. Lúc đấy thì sẽ sợ lắm chứ." Michiru lấy tay quyệt những giọt nước mắt , khẽ cười nhẹ: "Không, Junichiro trông đâu có vẻ gì là sợ hãi chứ. Cậu quả thật rất mạnh mẽ nhỉ..." Junichiro đóng hộp cơm lại: "Cũng không mạnh mẽ gì đâu, tôi quen với hoàn cảnh cảnh này bởi trước đây cũng đã một mình bị kẹt trong mê cung như vậy. Không có sức mạnh, không có bạn bè, cũng chẳng thế biết hiện giờ mình đang đi đến đâu nữa, cũng chỉ đơn giản là cứ bước tiếp. Đối với tôi, bảy ngày trong đấy dài như cả năm vậy. Nhưng nếu ngày ấy tôi vẫn còn chần chừ mà không ra khỏi căn phòng đầu tiên, thì có lẽ giờ tôi chỉ là một người chơi lv1 vô danh thôi, đâu thể ở đây gặp cô được." Michiru ngạc nhiên: "Thật ...vậy sao, hóa ra cậu đã từng phải trải qua những việc như vậy, nếu là mình như thế thì mình đã bỏ cuộc ngay từ đầu rồi." Junichiro đứng dậy "Vấn đề không phải là "bỏ cuộc" hay "không bỏ cuộc" , làm hay không chỉ là sự lựa chọn của bản thân, nếu cậu không hứng thú mà không làm thì cũng không thể gọi là "bỏ cuộc" . Khả năng của con người là rất lớn, cho nên cậu không thể biết có thể làm được việc gì hay không cho đến khi thử qua nó." Michiru bật cười khúc khích: "Junichiro ! Cậu quả thật là rất kì lạ mà." Junichiro gật đầu: "Tất nhiên , nếu không kì lạ thì sao tôi ở đây mà ăn trưa cùng với cậu được." Michiru cười một lúc, rồi lại cúi xuống nhìn mặt đất: "Junichiro này, cậu có nghĩ, mình cũng rất kì lạ không ?". "Hả ?". "Có rất nhiều chuyện mà mình không hiểu, vũ khí gì đó, đánh quái gì đó, chinh phục dungeon gì đó. Đối với mình, những thứ đó hoàn toàn xa lạ, từ trước đến nay mình cũng chỉ đứng núp sau lưng mọi người để nhận được sự bảo vệ. Nhưng mình lại muốn kết bạn với mọi người, cho nên đôi lúc chỉ có thể cười xòa chỉ để che đi sự ngốc ngếch của bản thân, vậy mà bây giờ mình lại dựa vào sự hi sinh của họ để một mình sống sót ....." Junichiro quay mặt lại: "Tôi yêu nụ cười của cậu." "Ơ"- Michiru chợt giật mình, những lời này làm trái tim cô bé như loạn nhịp. Junichiro mỉm cười: "Tất nhiên là không kì lạ, cậu cười vì cậu đã thực sự vui vẻ, cậu cười vì cậu đã từng thật sự yêu thích quãng thời gian cùng với mọi người chơi đùa trong trò chơi. Nụ cười của cậu rất đẹp, tôi rất thích nó, cho nên hãy luôn giữ nó trên môi nhé." Michiru lắp bắp, cô không nói nên lời. Khuôn mặt cô dàn nóng bừng lên, nhue một cái bếp lò, bắt đầu tỏa nhiệt. Cô ra sức hua tay. "Cậu nói thế... mình bất ngờ quá! Nhưng cũng đừng nói thẳng ra như thế chứ !" Rồi cô cúi đầu bẽn lẽn: "Vả lại đây là lần đầu tiên có người khen mình thật lòng như vậy, nên mình cũng cảm thấy rất vui." Junichiro gật đầu: "Ừ, nếu cậu không cảm thấy buồn nữa thì tốt rồi !" "Ai bảo thế ? Mình vẫn còn buồn lắm đấy ! Junichiro thật sự không hiểu tâm lý con gái một chút nào cả?"- Nói rồi, cô bé nằm xuống đùi cậu một cách tự nhiên. "Này! Chẳng phải cậu nói là đang buồn sao, tại sao lại làm..." Michiru chợt ôm lấy người cậu, khuôn mặt tinh nghịch mọi khi đã tố cáo cô bé quả thật đang rất vui vẻ: "Là phạt cậu đấy! Ai bảo vừa nãy mình khóc như vậy mà chả an ủi lấy một câu, hơn nữa...." Michiru chợt nhỏ giọng xuống: "Lại còn nói những điều khiến mình bối rối như vậy...." "Cậu vừa nói gì cơ ?". Michiru bật cười đứng dậy : "Tất nhiên là không có gì rồi. Vậy thì bây giờ, bạn Junichiro đây, liệu đã nghỉ ra cách để chúng ta thoát khỏi đây rồi chứ ?". Junichiro gật đầu: "Ừ! Cho nên chúng ta xuất phát luôn thôi !" Part 3: Nhờ sự hướng dẫn của bản đồ và Michiru, Junichiro rất suôn sẻ đi tới cuối tầng 1 , đám quái trên đường vốn không phải là đối thủ của cậu, cho dù có là boss đi chăng nữa thì chỉ cũng có thể giải quyết gọn ghẽ trong một chiêu . Michiru tròn mắt đầy hâm mộ: "Junichiro, không ngờ bạn lại mạnh như vậy, sao lúc nãy bạn không tham gia chiến đấu cùng chúng mình ?". Junichiro tắt bảng chọn đi: "Không phải là do mấy con quái này quá yếu sao ? Cỡ này thì các cậu có thể tự giải quyết mà." Michiru lắc đầu: " Không, cho dù cậu nói thế thì đối với chúng mình những con quái vật này vẫn rất mạnh. Ít nhất cho đến giờ vẫn không có phiêu lưu giả nào tự tin đánh một đòn chết boss cả." Junichiro bước tiếp : "Vậy hả? Vậy thì chắc là do họ quá yếu rồi." "Huh...Cậu thật không biết đùa gì cả..." Junichiro chợt ra hiệu cho Michiru dừng lại, bởi sát của cậu đã phát hiện được có thứ gì đó đang đến. Từ trong một ngã rẽ, có một người bước ra ... à không, "một đám người" mới phải. "Đều là phiêu lưu giả sao ?" - Junichiro giật mình khi thấy các thông số hiện lên truớc mắt mình. Michiru mừng rỡ, vội tiến đến vẫy tay: "Mọi người, đến đây đi, chúng tôi ở bên này". Nét mặt của Junichiro chợt biến sắc, cậu kéo giật tay Michiru lại, để cho cơ thể mình chắn phía trước. "Michiru, cẩn thận!" Cùng lúc đó, một mũi tên từ trong góc khuất bắn ra, găm thẳng vào một bên vai của Junichiro. Khiến cậu loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước. "Không sao..."- Junichiro dùng tay rút mũi tên ra , đồng thời quan sát phía trước. Đám người trước mặt đang tiến tới, toàn bộ đều là phiêu lưu giả. Nhưng chúng di chuyển không khác gì những xác sống, và giờ đang xách vũ khí đến tấn công hai người. Quả đúng như nữ quỷ kia nói, đám người này đã bị thao túng linh hồn rồi . Michiru luống cuống: "Sao lại không sao được...vết thương...vết thương của cậu." Vết thương của Junichiro hiện giờ quả thật rất kinh khủng, bởi mũi tên cắm vào vai cậu còn mang theo thuộc tính băng. Một phần da thịt của cậu đã đóng đá, không cách nào rút mũi tên ra được, tuy vậy cậu cũng không cảm thấy đau, và sát thương của nó vẫn chưa là gì so với tốc độ hồi phục HP của Junichiro hiện giờ. Junichiro cũng không chậm trễ, lập tức kéo tay Michiru chạy theo hướng ngược lại. "Đi thôi, đừng cố gọi họ nữa, tất cả đang bị điều khiển đấy!" Michiru chạy theo một cách miễn cưỡng : "Nhưng..." Cùng lúc đó, hàng trăm mũi tên cùng phép thuật nữa, bay tới. Junichiro đẩy Michiru ra phía trước, đưa lưng hứng toàn bộ sát thương. Rồi tiện tay ném ra một cái mạng nhện phủ kín lối ra của hang động. Đám phiêu lưu giả lập tức bị mắc kẹt ở đó. Chạy được một quãng, cả hai lại tìm một vách đá cạnh đó nghỉ ngơi, Michiru đang cuống quýt gỡ những mũi tên trên người cậu ra. Nhìn cách cô bé bối rối thì có thể đoán rằng đây là lần đầu tiên cô phải trải qua những việc như vậy. Junichiro lấy bản đồ ra xem, nếu không vượt được qua đám người đằng kia thì không thể lên tầng hai được, mụ già kia biết rằng không thể đánh lại được mình nên mới chơi trò này đây. Không biết mụ ta đang có âm mưu gì, nhưng nếu mụ cứ ngoan cố phòng thủ như thế này thì mình cũng không thể nào giải quyết được. Tính chất sự việc lần này đã ngày càng nghiêm trọng hơn, cần phải đưa ra phương án hành động hiệu quả nhất ngay bây giờ. Liệu có cách nào... có thể vừa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, vừa giết được quỷ tướng kia, hơn nữa còn đảm bảo an toàn cho tất cả đám người chơi được không ? Junichiro trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. "Michiru này !". "Eh ?" - Michiru đang chăm sóc vết thương cho cậu, cô giật mình bởi tiếng gọi, chợt ngẩng đầu lên. "Michiru , lần này cậu sẽ là mồi nhử !" -còn tiếp- Category:Be A Healer